2P: 2 problemas continuación
by ayase-chan-n-n
Summary: Dos de los integrantes tienen algunos problemas por un control, mientras que toda la banda terminan siendo "padres". La continuación.Atención:los personajes no me pertenecen a mi.
1. control y obsepción

Un día común y corriente en los estudios kong (1)

Noodle y russel estaban en la cocina desayunando, mientras que murdoc y 2D estaban en la sala jugando, murdoc iba perdiendo contra 2D. De repente, se para de forma violenta de su lugar.

¡Mi control esta roto!- grita murdoc después de tirar el control con violencia por la ventana

Ese era mi control favorito T.T – le dice 2D asomándose por el agujero que había echo el control al salir disparado por la ventana, tratando de localizarlo con la vista pero no logro encontrarlo

D, hermano, solo era un control- le dijo russel entrando a la sala

¿Solo un control?- dice 2D un poco enojado- Russel, ese era un control muy especial T.T- 2D sentía que se le humedecían los ojos.

¿Y que tenia de especial 2D-san?- pregunta noodle que venía entrando a la sala detrás del baterista.

¡Era un control de edición limitada de hello kinky!- dice 2D un poco mas calmado

D, ya tienes muchas cosas de ella- dijo russel sentándose en el sofá.

No son muchas cosas solo son -2D toma un poco de aire por la boca y empieza…- almohadas, colchones, sabanas, mi laptop con carátula de hello kinky, mis pósters, mi camisa especial que recibí en navidad, mi juego de té, mis figuritas, mis peluches incluyendo a hello kinky abracitos especiales y a mi hello kinky que venia con un vestido de color rosa, mi shampoo "días felices sin….

De pronto el peliazul sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, miro a un lado algo que le había dado en la cabeza para luego caer al suelo, era un control que murdoc le había arrojado a la cabeza.

¡Ya cierra tu maldita boca de una buena vez!-grita murdoc

De pronto se oye que alguien toca el timbre de la puerta.

¡YOO ABROOO!- dice el peliazul corriendo deprisa hacia la puerta- ¡YOO ABR!…auch- se cayo al piso gracias a que murdoc le había puesto el pie.

Hey! face-ache ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-le pregunta murdoc mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza

Si 2d-san ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por abrir?- noodle le pregunta mientras lo ayuda a pararse

¡Porque hoy recibiré un importante paquete! =D -se notaba que 2D estaba muy emocionado

¿Un...importante Paquete?- dijo russel llevándose una rosquilla a la boca

Si n.n- dijo el peliazul- es mi nuevo despertador a prueba de agua de hello kinky con alarma incluida. Cuando suena la alarma lo hace con un sonido de ronroneo muy bonito y además viene con un llavero incluido.

Y dime stu, ¿cuanto gastaste en eso?- dijo murdoc muy tranquilo dando otro sorbo a su cerveza

Fue realmente una ganga n.n -dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa- solo fueron $5,360

Noodle abrió los ojos y la boca muy a más no poder, russel escupió el pedazo de rosquilla que se estaba comiendo y casi se estaba ahogando, Murdoc abrió grandes los ojos, escupió el trago de cerveza que se había tomado para después toser. Cuando ya estuvo mejor y había superado un poco el shock dirigió su mirada a 2D. El peliazul lo miro un poco asustado.

Stu…amigo, me podrías volver a repetir el precio, creo que la cerveza llego a mis oídos y escuche mal el precio- dijo murdoc muy tranquilamente

Si, claro murdoc n.n- 2d le respondió ingenuamente- fueron $5,360

n.n stu… amigo dime una razón ¡PARA QUE NO TE REVIENTE A GOLPES, HIJO DE PUTA!- dijo murdoc mas enojado que nunca

Porque… soy tu amigo… y… porque… soy tu mas importante vocalista y si me matas adiós a la fama T.T- le respondió con mucho pavor, 2D sabia que murdoc no lo mataría solo por esa razón.

¡Idiota! Tú eres el único vocalista, ¡Maldito face-ache por primera vez tienes la razón! Pero eso no impide que no te lastime lo suficiente como para hacerte que te cagues en los pantalones del inmenso dolor que te provocaré- murdoc veía a 2D con una sonrisa diabólica, se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el peliazul.

Nuevamente se escucho la puerta, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo por un momento. Parecía que a 2D se le había olvidado que murdoc lo había amenazado, porque, al escuchar de nuevo la puerta salio disparado hacia esta.

¡YOO ABROOO!- el peliazul salio corriendo de la sala con dirección a la puerta, emocionado y agitando las manos. Parecía un niño de cinco años corriendo hacia algún juego.

Mientras tanto los otros integrantes de la banda se quedaron en la sala con la cara de WTF. Murdoc estaba pensando como vengarse y hacer sufrir a 2D.

[Necesito desquitarme con alguien]- pensó- [¡ha! Ya se, llamare a esas putas de la otra noche, no me satisficieron del todo, pero hoy es jueves de 2x1. JAJAJA]

Noodle y russel veían extrañado a murdoc, en su cara se podía apreciar una sonrisa diabólica y morbosa.

¿Qué tanto me miran?- murdoc se dio cuenta que los otros lo observaban.

Em…Nada- russel desvió su mirada hacia otra parte al igual que noodle.

* * *

><p>¡Ya casi llego! ¡Ya falta poco para tener en mis manos mi nueva adquisición!- 2d estaba muy emocionado al pensar en su nuevo reloj- me pregunto, ¿de que color será? Quizás sea rojo o azu…auch- el peliazul iba tan concentrado en el color de su nuevo despertador que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la puerta y que había estrellado su frente contra esta.<p>

2D se froto la cabeza por el dolor, puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, la giró y abrió la puerta.

¡Por fin esta!... ¿aquí?- se pregunto al no observar a nadie frente a el.

Cerró la puerta un poco desanimado y volvió a la sala en donde estaban sus compañeros.

¿Quién era?-pregunto russel al observar que 2D entraba a la sala. El supuso que como el peliazul no estaba emocionado y que no traía el famoso paquete en las manos, no era el cartero el que había llamado a la puerta.

No había na…-el peliazul se detiene al escuchar nuevamente el timbre de la puerta- ¡YOO ABROO!

2D sale corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, no vio a nadie a su alrededor. Cerró la puerta, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala. De pronto, escucho el timbre de la puerta nuevamente, se dio media vuelta un poco temeroso. De repente 2D sintió una mano en su hombro y dio un gran grito.

¿Qué pasa, D?- preguntó russel al ver al chico muy pálido y temeroso.

¿Russel, Del esta contigo?- dice 2D un poco más relajado al ver de que trataba de su amigo.

2D pensó que tal vez Del le estaba jugando una broma para tratar de asustarlo.

Claro que si, siempre esta conmigo ¿Por qué?- dice el baterista un poco dudoso

¡Ha!... por nada- 2D se aproximo temeroso a la puerta para abrirla

Murdoc y noodle se acercaron al vocalista y al baterista para averiguar el porque del grito que habían escuchado hace un rato (3).

Cuando 2D abrió la puerta había un papel colgando de un hilo desde una viga del techo. Cogió el papel y lo leyó.

¿Que dice ese papel 2D-san?- noodle sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que decía el papel.

Dice: ¡la próxima vez que salgas mira para abajo, idiota!

Parece que alguien que te conoce a la perfección quiere que mires para abajo- dijo murdoc con una malvada sonrisa

¡Murdoc!- noodle y russel lo regañaron

¡Oye!... ¿Estas diciendo que soy un idiota?- 2D le pregunta a murdoc mientras camina un poco hacia fuera. De repente se tropieza y cae al suelo.

No, idiota es un nivel que tu, ya pasaste y con honores- rie murdoc un poco al hacer ese comentario

¡Auch!…. ¿con que me tropecé?- 2D se levanta un poco adolorido y dirige su mirada hacia lo que parecía un canasto con una cobija encima, cubriendo lo que sea que estaba en su interior.

¿Qué es?- pregunta russel acercándose un poco

¡No se acerquen! Tontos, ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?- murdoc se interpone y no deja que noodle y russel se acerquen más- dejemos que el face-ache descubra que es y que el sea el que corra el riesgo

Pero murdoc T.T ¿Por qué yo?- pregunta 2D con miedo

Porque eres un idiota y si no lo haces lo que te digo serás un idiota muerto- le responde murdoc desde lejos de la entrada.

¡Gulp!- 2D traga saliva y comienza a acercarse al canasto. Extiende una mano hacia la cobija, su mano temblaba mucho, logra agarrar una orilla de la cobija y la quita de un solo movimiento.

¡Aaah!- el peliazul lanza un grito con los ojos cerrados

¿Que es?- pregunta russel desde atrás de la puerta

¡Es horrible! ¡Es monstruoso! ¡La cosa mas fea que había visto en toda mi vida!- dice el chico con los ojos cerrados

¡Quítate las manos de los ojos y dinos que es de una buena vez!- grita murdoc quien ya quería irse de ese lugar

¡Es un…!- dice 2D con sorpresa al destaparse los ojos

* * *

><p>1. todos sabemos que no hay nada de común en ese lugar, solo es corriente.<p>

2. el corto de the game of the death se puede ver que 2D esta usando una camisa de este personaje.

3. en realidad no quería pero noodle lo obligo.

**Bueno emm.. pues como se me olvido mi contraseña de la otra cuenta no pude subir los capitulos pero ahora si los podre subir y gracias por leer.**


	2. ¿puede quedarse?

**Gracias a **weirdallison **y a **sol yuki uzumaki** por sus reviews anterioes** **y por fin el segundo capitulo n,nU**

* * *

><p>¡Es un…un bebe!- dijo 2D mientras cargaba al bebe en sus brazos<p>

¡¿Un bebe?- dijeron los demás menos murdoc que estaba perdido en el mas allá, mientras el baterista y la guitarrista acercaban con curiosidad al bebe para verlo mas de cerca. Pero al acercarse muy rápido mas para ver al bebe y de la emoción, no notaron que empujaron a murdoc y lo hicieron caer arrollándolo de paso.

¡Que bonito bebe!- a noodle le brillaban los ojos- hola bebe n.n

No puedo negar que no es algo adorable- russel también estaba un poco encantado con el bebe pero lo trataba de disimular.  
>El bebe reía mucho, parecía ser muy risueño y aunque un tipo raro de pelo azul sin ojos y sin algunos dientes (1) (con pinta de zombie o de muerto) lo estaba cargando y una chica extraña junto con un hombre grande de ojos blancos se le acercaron mucho, el bebe no parecía temerles o estar asustado, solo sonreía y sonreía. Podrían decir que todo le parecía gracioso o simpático…bueno eso es lo que los tres pensaban pero de repente…<p>

¡¿Que carajos sucede aquí?- dijo murdoc muy enfadado mientras se levantaba por completo y sacudirse el polvo.

Murdoc, ¿Qué te paso?- dijo el peliazul mientras veía a murdoc levantarse del piso y sacudirse el polvo

Nada, quise ver mas de cerca el piso porque quería saber que color de ojos tenía esa hormiga- dijo sarcásticamente

Pero…muds las hormigas no tienen color de ojos… ¿o si lo tienen?- 2D nunca había pensado en eso, bueno casi nunca pensaba pero eso era algo muy curioso. Se imagino hormigas con ojos: cafés, azules, violetas, rojos, negros, multicolor.

¡Claro que no lo tienen tarado!- antes de que murdoc dijera otra cosa más el bebe comenzó a llorar.

¡Genial murdoc-san, mira lo que hiciste! El bebe esta llorando- noodle se enojo un poco con el bajista.

¿Lo que yo hice? ¡Todo fue culpa de face-ache, de sus preguntas estupidas y de su maldita inteligencia que no es superior a la de un plátano!- se defendió murdoc

¡Ya bebe, ya paso todo! No tienes porque llorar más, yo te protegeré de ese hombre malo y feo- 2D parecía que no le hizo caso a nadie mientras trataba de calmar al bebe arrullándolo un poco.

¡Oye a quien le dijiste feo!- murdoc estaba enfadado

A ti por supuesto ¿a caso ves a alguien mas, verde y feo, a parte de ti?- noodle lo dijo entre risas, russel no pudo evitar reír un poco también

¡Escúchenme inútiles les voy a!….- murdoc no termino lo que iba a decir porque oyó que alguien de sexo masculino estaba cantando (2).

Noodle y russel también lo oyeron así que dieron media vuelta para ver que 2D estaba arrullando al bebe suavemente mientras cantaba dulcemente con los ojos cerrados, con voz suave y bajito.

_Windmill windmill for the land  
>Turn forever hand in hand<br>Take it all there on your stride  
>It is tickling fallin' down<br>Love forever love is free  
>Turn forever you and me<br>windmill windmill for the land  
>Is everybody in?<em>

Cuando terminó vieron que el bebe había dejado de llorar y ahora estaba dormido. 2D abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a todos un poco extrañado.

Chicos… ¿Qué pasa?- todos lo miraban a al.

No pasa nada 2D-san, solo te oíamos cantar- noodle jamás había escuchado esa canción.

¿Estaba cantando?- el peliazul la miraba un poco extrañado

Si ¿Qué no te acuerdas? Era algo como... Windmill windmill for the ant o for the land- dijo russel un poco extrañado.

No, no me acuerdo de que estuviera cantando además, ese es un pedacito de canción que acabo de componer. Solo recuerdo que escuchaba al bebe llorar y a ustedes pelear, solo cerré los ojos y me dije a mi mismo: ¿Qué hago ahora para calmar a todos?, después solo abrí los ojos, los vi a ustedes calmados y el bebe dormido.

¿Así o mas idiota?...no esperen, creo que ya no se puede ser más retrasado, aunque conociendo a 2D, el puede superarse a si mismo- murdoc rió un poco y se llevo a la boca una botella de whiski para beber un poco del contenido que había dentro de está.

¡Murdoc!- noodle y russel lo regañaron- ¿de donde sacaste eso?- noodle pregunto apuntando a la botella de whiski que murdoc tenia en la mano.

De por ahí…pensándolo bien ¿y eso que jodidos te importa a ti?- murdoc bebió un poco mas de whiski.

El baterista abrió la boca para decir algo pero, antes de poder hacerlo escucho que el vocalista se le adelanto.

La saco de la maseta que esta ahí- el peliazul apunto a la maseta que estaba a un lado del satanista.

¿Así o mas alcohólico?... no espera un segundo, creo que ya no puede ser mas borracho, aunque conociendo a murdoc-san el puede superar su propia marca- dijo noodle imitando al satanista.

Murdoc solo la observo con cara de pocos amigos, dio un trago a su bebida y no dijo nada. Solo quería disfrutar de su trago, no quería pelear mas porque sabía que no tenía caso hacerlo así que solo se limito a decir…

Exactamente cariño- rió un poco y después de un solo trago se bebió todo el contenido de la botella y después se la lanzo a 2D.

¡Auch!... Eso dolió T.T- la botella le había pegado en la cabeza.

¡Murdoc!-noodle y russel lo regañaron-

¡Eso es peligroso viejo!- russel le llamo la atención.

Si, eso fue peligroso, lo pudiste haber herido. ¡No lo vuelas a hacer!- noodle parecía molesta

Gracias chicos, pero estoy bien, no se preocupen tanto n.n- 2D trato de calmarlos

No nos referimos a ti 2D-san, nos referimos al bebe, pudo haberle pegado y haberlo herido- noodle reviso rápido al bebe con la vista para ver si no tenia alguna herida

Si, viejo, no le vuelvas a aventar cosas a D si tiene el bebe en los brazos- russel vio de reojo también al bebe para ver que estaba bien, también pudo notar que 2D tenia un cuadrado rojo en la frente, mas precisamente en donde lo había golpeado la botella, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Yo también los quiero chicos, gracias por preocuparse por mi T.T- 2D sentía que le estaba por venir una gran migraña por el dolor del golpe.

Ahora dejen esa cosa en landfill o déjenla en el cementerio, creo que a los zombies no les importará que sea solo un mocoso- parecía que a murdoc no le importaba el bebe.

¡¿QUE?- los demás miraban a murdoc asombrados. Sabían que el bajista podía ser cruel pero que ni siquiera sintiera la menor pizca de compasión por un bebe era muy cruel. De todos modos ¿Por qué se asombraron? Ellos sabían a la perfección como era el carácter de murdoc.

¡P-pero…m-murdoc…e-es solo un…b-bebe!- dijo el peliazul tratando de convencer al bajista.

¿Y eso que tarado?- murdoc se cruzó de brazos y se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta y puso su típica cara de pocos amigos.

Por favor murdoc-san deja que se quede- noodle lo miró con una cara de cachorrito a medio morir- ¡¿SII?

¡NO! ¡De ninguna manera!- murdoc parecía más irritado que nunca.

Además aunque se quede no te harás cargo de él, así que ¿de que te quejas?- russel trato de razonar con el bajista.

Si, además, los bebes comen, duermen y van al baño pero en sus pañales, eso no te afecta en nada- dice 2D tratando de convencer a murdoc.

¡Claro…- murdoc sonrió un poco de forma amable, los demás también sonrieron ante la respuesta del bajista- que no!- él cambio su sonrisa por una cara entre serio y enojado. Los demás se pusieron un poco tristes.

¡Por favor muds! Si lo dejas quedarse haré todo lo que tu me pidas- 2D se escuchaba un poco desesperado.

¡Tarado!, tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga de todos modos si no quieres que te lastime gravemente hasta que te retuerzas del dolor.- murdoc parecía un poco cansado.

¡Por favor! Haré todo lo que me pidas durante dos meses sin quejarme o si no…yo…

¡¿O si no que?- dijo murdoc con una sonrisa diabólica al ver a 2D tratando de defender a alguien más. Apenas podía defenderse a si mismo.

O s-si…no… ¡NO CANTARE MAS PARA TI! Y me iré para siempre- 2D no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer lentamente.  
>Murdoc quito su sonrisa y pasó a ponerse muy serio, sus demás compañeros lo miraban un poco asustados.<p>

_"Primera vez que se defiende y solo para proteger a un mocoso"_

El bajista se abalanzó sobre el vocalista para golpearlo, él aun sostenía al bebe en sus brazos, pero el satanista fue detenido por noodle y russel.

_"¿que jodidos es esto que siento en el pecho…esta maldita presión sobre mi pecho que siento cada vez que el imbecil amenaza con irse?"_

¡Por favor murdoc-son deja que se quede!- noodle le suplico.

El satanista corto sus pensamientos al oír la suplican de noodle.

Si viejo, no seas tan amargado- russel también se le unió a noodle.

¡ESTA BIEN! Acepto, se puede quedar el maldito mocoso- murdoc sabia que si no lo hacía, lo iban a estar molestando hasta que cediera, así que mejor decidió no complicarse tanto.

¿En serio?- todos se sorprendieron, normalmente murdoc daba una buena pelea antes de terminar cediendo completamente.

Pero…con unas cuantas condiciones- el bajista los miro con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

¿Qué condiciones?- Dijo 2D con un poco de curiosidad y de miedo.

El satanista no respondió solo siguió sonriendo y esta vez mostró su larga lengua. Los demás sabían que eso no significaba nada bueno… para ellos.

* * *

><p>1. Me refiero a los que perdió en el accidente.<br>2. Obviamente era 2D ¿quién más si no él?


	3. condiciones

Hola! perdon si me tarde n,nU pero aqui esta otro capitulo de mi fic y creo que no tiene algun error de escritura (creo, si hay uno pues...error de word ¬¬). Si algunos ya se dieron cuenta esta historia está publicada en un foro llamado GMX ahi escontraran otros capitulos mas adelantados pero no se confien; hare dos versiones del fic asi que no sera tan igual mas que en algunos capitulos. Mientras disfruten de este capitulo ¬u¬...gracias por su rewiew a weirdallison ^^

* * *

><p>Vamos viejo, dinos ya ¿cuales son esas condiciones?- dijo russel cansado de esperar a que el bajista respondiera.<p>

Primero: tú me tienes que pagar todas las zorras que traiga aquí incluyendo comida y bebidas durante 5 meses (1) – murdoc apunto hacia russel-Segundo: noodle tu tienes que….hummm

A murdoc no se le ocurría nada para su pequeña princesa, ella todavía era muy pequeña como para ponerla a limpiar su winnebago ya que podría encontrar cosas no apropiadas para su pequeña, ni la podía mandar a la licorería porque esos lugares eran muy peligrosos para su pequeña princesa. A russel lo haría pagar sus encuentros sexuales y así haría sufrir a la billetera de russel eso era mas fácil de pensar, pero no podía hacerle algo así a noodle.

¿Si?- noodle estaba esperando a que murdoc le dijera lo que ella tendría que hacer.

Tendrás que… cambiar al bebe de pañales- a murdoc no se le ocurrió otra cosa para su pequeña princesa.

¿Huu?... esta bien- noodle esperaba otra cosa peor.

¡Y por ultimo tu cara de simio! Tu tendrás que ser mi sirviente (2) personal, harás todo lo que yo te diga y tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres que les dé comida de media noche a los zombies y como platillo principal: ¡sesos de bebe en su jugo! Y a ti de postre, aunque creo que no los vas a llenar porque tú no tienes cerebro- dijo murdoc serio.

S-si- 2D asintió con la cabeza, estaba temblando y abrazo un poco más fuerte al bebe.

Empiezas desde mañana en la mañana y por cierto… ¿2D?- dijo murdoc dándose media vuelta para entrar.

¿S-si?- pregunto el peliazul temeroso

¿Qué numero de vestido eres?- murdoc volteo un poco para mostrar una sonrisa malvada.

Soy del 10… ¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso el peliazul.

Murdoc no dijo nada, siguió sonriendo, volteo la cabeza para adelante y se dirigió hacia dentro con pasos firmes. Los demás también entraron pues el sol ya se estaba ocultando, se estaba volviendo oscuro afuera y hacia algo de frió.  
>A la mañana siguiente noodle, russel y el bebe estaban en la cocina desayunando, se despertaron temprano pues el bebe empezó a llorar porque tenia hambre y el pañal sucio, por suerte en la canasta donde el bebe llego venía con unos cuantos pañales y unas cuantas papillas.<p>

Mmm… oye russ- noodle estaba sentada con el bebe en las piernas porque no tenían la sillita para el bebe- ¿Cómo llamaremos al bebe?

mmm… pues tenemos que tomar en cuenta tres factores importantes- russel estaba comiendo rosquillas, café, helado, cereal, sándwiches, frutas en almíbar, waffles y unos cuantos pasteles, según él, tenía que comer el doble porque ahora tenia 2 estómagos que alimentar: el suyo y el de Del.

Y… ¿cuales son esos tres importantes factores?- noodle le estaba dando papilla al bebe con una cuchara.

La primera es: el sexo del bebe, la segunda: todos tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo y la tercera: el bebe no es de nosotros y hay que encontrar a sus padres o llamar a la policía- dijo russel; ya se había terminado la mitad de su desayuno.

Pues… la primera es fácil porque ya lo se, la segunda es un poco difícil y la tercera… la platicaremos con los demás- noodle tomo al bebe en brazos, lo volteo hacia ella (lo puso como si le estuviera dando un abrazo), le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda haciendo al bebe eructar

¿En serio ya te sabes el sexo del bebe?- russel estaba con su tercer sándwich

Ajá, es una niña- noodle sonrió- por fin ya no seré la única mujer aquí- miro a la bebe que se había quedado dormida.

Russel no dijo nada, le devolvió la sonrisa y continuo con su desayuno, En eso la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe, era murdoc quien la abrió de una patada como de costumbre, quien entró con pasos firmes, como siempre no traía la camisa puesta y por suerte si tenia los pantalones puestos, atrás de él estaba alguien, pero noodle y russel no pudieron ver de quién se trataba porque murdoc les tapaba la vista. Solo pudieron ver que era una chica delgada de pelo lacio de color castaño, traía un vestido de sirvienta y unas zapatillas de tacón.

La chica se dirigió al refrigerador, murdoc solo agarro algo de comer que había en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir, se dio media vuelta mirando a la chica.

Te espero en mi winnebago después del desayuno- dijo murdoc desde el marco de la puerta, después se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hee… ¿hola?- noodle observaba a la chica al igual que russel.

…- la chica no dijo nada, suspiro y cerró la puerta del refrigerador- b-buenos días noodle y russel- se dio media vuelta y los miro.

¡Aaah!- noodle y russel gritaron sorprendidos, por suerte no despertaron a la bebe.

D, hermano, ¿Qué te paso?- dijo russel soltando uno de sus sándwiches

Si, 2D-san ¿Qué te paso? Y… ¿Dónde compraste esas bonitas zapatillas?, están muy bonitas- sonrió y apunto a las zapatillas de tacón. 2D la miro sorprendido y confuso.

¡Noodle!- russel la regaño

¡Perdón, solo quería saber donde había comprado sus lindas zapatillas- dijo noodle con un tono inocente

* * *

><p>1. Russel tiene que pagarle los "servicios de media noche" por 5 meses (sumen cuanto piden las prostitutas + las bebida * (-por)las veces que murdoc siente esas necesidades de liberarse * los trios o más  (-entre) lo que gana russel (murdoc se queda con el 60% de las ganancias) = la cartera de russel sufre.  
>2. querrá decir esclavo.<p> 


End file.
